The Underworld NPCs/Followers
The Underworld has several hangers-on... some of which are almost as crazy as Deadpool NPCs Demons: Demons are creatures distinguished by their pointed ears, and, frequently, their red eyes. These creatures hail from the Netherworld and have made Demon's Ascent their home in the multiverse. Their culture is materialistic and heavily based around status. 'Evil' is equated with higher social status - evil in the sense of twirling moustaches and booming, maniacal laughter. They can occasionally be found inside the Facility. Mages: Mages are a particular class of demon. Several working and studying at a Demon's Ascent school known as the Hoo Hooniversity are related, showcasing nepotism as yet another negative trait gleefully embraced by demons. Prinnies: These small creatures, resembling stuffed penguins, have peg-legs and fanny packs that are used to store knives and bombs. They are the servants of rich demons native to Demon's Ascent. A prinny is the soul of a dead criminal stitched inside a stuffed body and forced to inhabit it until they pay off their karmic debt to society; most choose instead to set aside their wages and bribe their way back into life instead. Prinnies explode when thrown and have a fondness for using their own made-up exclamation: dood! Important NPCs Samuel: Samuel is a prinny who has reincarnated and regained his human body. He appears to be a man in his thirties, fond of conversation, and tirelessly professional in his manner. He has continued his work as Tina's butler, and is able to bear her erratic whims with grace. Samuel has previously arranged 'business' matters for her with the upmost discretion. A remnant from his time as a prinny is that he still refers to some as 'sir dood' and 'madam dood', to his quiet mortification. It is unclear what kind of sin he committed to be interred as a prinny in the past, but prinnies are generally made up of thieves and murderers. Tina: When Queen Etna overran the BeanBean Kingdom and turned it into a home for the Netherworld's demons in the multiverse, Tina, a Galaxy Mage, took possession of its foremost academy. As the self-proclaimed Dean of the Hoo Hooniversity, she recklessly pushed her students to study magic and laughter. She gave free license to an all-manner of outlandish experiments, for the cause of curing an ailment she perceived her youngest sister to suffer from. Tina is particularly interested in a substance she has named a demonizing agent. She pours it from a teapot in her possession, which never seems to empty, and creates lesser demons from inanimate objects. Her unstable experiments have affected her mind. Each time Tina rises from sleep or unconsciousness, a major aspect of her personality is changed. She is rarely consistent from day to day, but insisted on following Shizuru after the latter saved her from a botched experiment in one of the Netherworld's Item Worlds. At Shizuru's invitation, Tina has established a Hooniversity campus somewhere within the Facility; it seems to be renovated from a small office and lockable from the outside. Followers Bob: Bob may or may not be a figment of Deadpool's imagination, and assists with the operation of his tank. Sakuya: Sakuya is a woman of youthful appearance but indeterminable age, who is able to manipulate the flow of time. Before falling through a rift into the multiverse, she served the vampire Remilia Scarlet as the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Her true name is unknown, as Remilia was the one to begin calling her Sakuya. She is courteous, if not a little distant, towards other members of the Underworld, and has demonstrated an ability to take their quirks and jokes in stride. The exception to this is Larxene, whom she treats with frosty disdain after the fiasco in the Slugfest semi-finals. Sakuya is employed by Shizuru for her exceptional tea-making skills and ability to cook and clean quickly without too much chatter. She also accompanies her into combat, pairing throwing knives with time manipulation. Jenna: 'This young woman formerly worked for the Shy Guy Bank as one of their tellers. Deadpool took her hostage while he set charges in the bank's vault and at key points around it. Unsure what to do with her, Deadpool ''threw her in the getaway car with his other 'hostage'. Shizuru observed a wedding band on her finger. She is of average height and weight, has a fair complexiuon spotted with faded freckles, light brown hair, and brown eyes. '''Natsuki: Another HiME, she gained her bearings in the multiverse by sharing an apartment with Mordecai. Both being stubborn, atrocious at cooking and negligent cleaners at best, they broke things and argued regularly - possibly as close to friends as either would allow. Mordecai's pet, Bloodwing, is extrememly fond of her, to its master's chagrin. Attending the first Slugfest as a member of the audience, she was astonished to find another HiME - perhaps the first and last person she ever wanted to see - acting as a figurehead for the tournament. Since that time, she has joined the Finders without being introduced to the more purely criminal aspects of Underworld, picked up an uneasy friendship with Shizuru, and helped host the free-for-all in the Slugfest Classics tournament, Trish: Dante's longtime girlfriend, and a demon hunter in her own right, Trish is a shapeshifter affiliated with The Underworld. Her skills were first showcased when the faction was brought together during Amaterasu's kidnapping, and she has also used them to transform into Santa Claus - after much goading from Dante. In combat, she uses a combination of acrobatics and gunplay that is augmented by her shapechanging, designed to misdirect foes. She is something of a motorcycle hobbyist. Created by a demon named Mundus, Trish was modelled in the image of Dante's mother and given the goal of seducing him to further her creator's plans. She has been known to make wry remarks on the subject to acquaintances. Category:NPCs Category:Followers